Joint Strike Force Commander
"That's what I use to believe back when all this happened. That we could get back to where we were." --JSF Commander talking to Connor Ashman.https://youtu.be/itG5sP_vgg8?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yEHF06oa-45Gdu8QE97IxPF&t=146 The Joint Strike Force Commander is the main antagonist in the New Beginning season of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse''. ''His name is not known, but he commands a private elite military company also known as the Joint Strike Force. His intentions are seem to be following the same failed path which Doctor Breen took, trying to make a "new world" where he rules. His appearance takes after the Blackguard from Wolfenstein: The New Order. He is voiced by Eric. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, the JSF Commander created the Joint Strike Force as a private security company, with the official duty of helping the U.S Military at the worst of times. However, in reality, the Commander secretly signed numerous illegal contracts without the government's knowledge. He made an agreement with Doctor Wallace Breen and the Combine to secretly raid military bases in order to assist and gain funds for the Combine's "Super Soldier Project". Post-Apocalypse Again, the JSF Commander's life after the apocalypse is as equally unknown as his life before the apocalypse. At some point, he arrived at a JSF outpost somewhere along the shore to interrogate a captured Connor Ashman on the location of David Hawkings. After a brief confrontation between the two, Connor refuses to give the commander David's location. The commander leaves, and takes a small convoy of JSF troops to the outskirts of the Evo City safezone. He deceives one of the military's guards at the safezone into revealing the location of General Robertson's convoy. With this information, the commander personally oversaw a JSF ambush on the convoy, which wounded General Robertson. After the battle, the JSF Commander, along with several elites, wiped out any stragglers of the fighting, including Pvt. Johnathan Lacy. He then proceeds to take General Robertson prisoner. When speaking to the general, he looks upon him with scorn for wasting his time in fighting for a new world with a "weak" army. The general retorts that the military has done all the dirty work in fighting both the infection and the Combine, while the JSF have done nothing. This angers the Commander, who warns he will not hesitate to destroy the military. When Robertson brings up David Hawkings, and that his feats could easily outmatch that of the JSF, the Commander beats Robertson unconscious with a truncheon. Personality The JSF Commander is very arrogant, and thinks he can create a new world order like Doctor Breen tried to, despite Breen's failures in this regard. Like Breen, he cares not for anybody caught in between him and his plans, and is all too ready to have Connor executed if he does not reveal David's location. He seems to show no mercy for his victims, as even if Connor told the truth, the commander would still have him executed, had he not have escaped. It is apparent that the commander's view on life was not always so cynical, and at one point he did believe that humanity could get back to the point it was before the outbreak. However, something clearly changed his views on this, as now he only wants to make a new world with him at the center. Unlike Breen, however, seems more discrete in his methods, using deception, not brute force as a means to get what he wants, such as his secret contracts with the Combine. He is certainly silver-tongued, as he manages to fool the military guards into revealing General Robertson's location. In fact, due to this, many military personnel are even aware of the conflict against the JSF initially in the war. Relationships with Others * Connor Ashman The JSF Commander's relation to Connor is purely business. He cares not whether Connor lives or dies, and in fact it seems that he wants Connor to die, as he would have been killed either way had he or had he not given into the commander's demands. He shows a condescending distaste for not only Connor, but also the rebels and their deaths at the hands of the JSF, something which angers Connor greatly. * Wallace Breen Wallace Breen apparently was the JSF Commander's right-hand-man at one point. The commander clearly trusted Breen greatly for him to be second to someone as powerful as the commander. The JSF Commander makes this respect evident when he talks to Connor, calling Breen "the best leader he could have asked for". In addition, the JSF Commander made several agreements with Breen to assist the Combine, before the outbreak even began. However, he likely lost this respect for Breen when he betrayed him, trying to kill David instead of using him. * David Hawkings Although the JSF Commander and David Hawkings have not met, the Commander seems bent on finding him, and has gone through quite extreme means to do so. His exact motives are unclear, but it is almost certainly due to the presence of a cure in David's blood, which would give the JSF great power. * General Robertson There is a great deal of animosity between the Joint Strike Force Commander and General Robertson, despite the short period in which they met. Both of the two believe the army of their counterpart is inferior and could be crushed by their own army. Their argument ends with the Commander even physically assaulting the general and knocking him out. Sources Category:Characters Category:Faction Leaders Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Antagonists